


Forever I'm yours, Forever I do

by starlightmesss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And so does Alec, Fluff, Give Magnus Bane a break please, Happy, Happy Ending, He deserves to be happy, I just want them to be happy, I needed this fluff to heal my heart after all the angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Set after all the angst we're about to witness in the next episodesMagnus has his magic back and he's happy, so Alec decides it's the right moment to finally propose





	Forever I'm yours, Forever I do

**Author's Note:**

> I just- really needed some fluff after 3x17  
> Title from the amazing Ruelle song "I Get To Love You" that I hope will be used for the Malec wedding because it's perfect

Magnus was looking at New York bathed in the warm afternoon light from the balcony of his apartment. He hadn’t realized how much had missed that view, but now that he had the loft back, he was glad to be there again. 

He didn’t know this when he gave it to Lorenzo- or maybe didn’t want to admit it to himself- but it felt like home. He had changed so many houses and apartments in his long life, but this one finally gave him that feeling of familiarity. 

He didn’t know why, but he suspected it had to do with the memories he had made there in just a few months. He had shared beautiful moments with Alec, and he was happy he didn’t have to give it up anymore. 

And he really was happy, after some time, finally having his magic flowing in his veins again. He could feel it running in his body, the usual feeling of the glamour on his eyes. He felt like himself again. He felt whole.

 

He heard the door opening and smiled to himself, knowing full well who it was. He turned around and saw Alec closing the door behind him, making his way to the balcony.

 

The shadowhunter leaned on the parapet next to him, looking at the city.

 

“You have your apartment back,” Alec said, and Magnus turned to wrap his arms around Alec’s waist, making him face him, and smiled at his boyfriend.

 

“No,  _ we  _ have  _ our  _ apartment back,” Alec smiled and Magnus added, jokingly, “or did you forget your proposal already?”

 

Alec chuckled softly, “no, of course not.”

 

They stood like that for a while, just looking at each other sweetly, then Alec spoke again.

 

“Actually, I have another proposal.” He looked nervous, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Oh? Do tell, Alexander,” he said, genuinely curious.

 

Alec was still looking away, then he pushed away a little, out of the warlock’s hold. Magnus frowned, but the smile didn’t leave his face. He was about to ask what was wrong, when Alec took his hands and said, “Magnus, I love you.”

 

Those words made him smile wider. “I love you, too.”

 

“You mean the world to me, and I’m so grateful that you’re happy again, that you feel comfortable again. You are- you’re wonderful, Magnus, and I’m grateful that you are part of my life and for every moment that I get to spend with you. I am so lucky to have you.”

 

Magnus didn’t know where he was going with it, but Alec always made him feel loved, more than anyone else in his previous relationship had ever made him feel. 

 

He paused for a second, looking into his eyes and Magnus could sense all the love Alec didn’t put into his words. And he was over the moon with joy, incredibly lucky to have him by his side.

Then Alec let go of one of his hands and reached into his pocket. After a couple of seconds, he took something out of it. He was keeping it into his hand, so Magnus couldn’t see it properly, but it looked like a little box.

 

“There’s this thing I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now, but never got the right occasion. But now that we’re here, in-  _ our  _ apartment,” Alec smiled a little wider at the word “our” and Magnus would have said he fell in love even more with him, if that wasn’t impossible. He already loved him so deeply. 

 

He continued, “you’re better, we’re happy. I think it’s the right moment to ask you.”

 

Alec looked at the object in his hand again, then, still holding Magnus’ left hand, he knelt and the warlock realized what was happening. 

 

Alec was proposing.

 

Magnus would have lied if he said he hadn’t thought about it. It had never happened with anyone else, he had always thought that being immortal excluded the possibility of marriage, most of all with someone mortal, at least for him. 

His relationship with Alec, though, was new in so many aspects, that Magnus wasn’t surprised when the thought of marrying the shadowhunter one day had crossed his mind. 

Calling him his husband, Alec being his family, saying what he meant to him in front of their loved ones- he seriously considered it for the first time in centuries of life. The idea didn’t surprise him, but it had actually scared him, when it appeared in his mind.

 

But now, with Alec kneeling in front of him, a little box open in his hand, showing a simple ring with an L carved on it, the words “Magnus, will you marry me?” actually leaving his mouth, he wasn’t scared anymore. This amazing, sweet, caring, passionate, wonderful man wanted to marry him and Magnus felt like it was meant to happen. 

 

He didn’t know much time he had spent looking at him, wide eyed, until he noticed Alec’s expression changing from hopeful and nervous to scared and worried.

 

“Yes,” the answer came out naturally, as if it had always been there, just waiting for this moment to arrive, “yes, of course, yes, Alexander.”

 

Then, before he knew it, he was launching himself at the shadowhunter to hug him, maybe a little too much, because he found himself laying on top of him, Alec with his back on the ground, but smiling widely. 

 

Magnus kissed that smile. He kissed it over and over, pouring everything he wanted to say in that kiss, until they had to break it for air. They looked at each other, grinning and laughing, forehead against forehead. 

 

“Alexander,” he struggled to hold back the tears of joy that were threatening to make him sob in that moment, “I love you. I love you so much, I want to marry you.”

 

Alec had an hard time fighting the tears back too, when he answered, “I love you, too. And it will be an honor to call you my husband.”

 

They both started crying at that, smiling so wide, Magnus’ face almost hurt, but he didn’t care. 

 

After a while of enjoying that moment, Magnus sit up on Alec’s lap and the shadowhunter followed the movement, seating as well.

 

“Wait!” Alec said and turned to search for something. The ring box. He found it and opened it again in front of Magnus.

 

“Here. It’s a Shadowhunter tradition to exchange family rings. Now, you’re not a Shadowhunter, but,” he looked up at Magnus, as if asking for permission. The warlock nodded. “It’s a tradition I want to honor.”

 

Magnus smiled sweetly at him and kissed him again. When they broke apart, Magnus got an idea. He looked down at his own right hand and saw what he was looking for. “Well, I don’t have a family ring to give you,” he slipped the big, metal ring with a B carved on it off his finger, “but I have this.”

 

He looked up at Alec, who was staring at him. Magnus looked down at the ring again, and reevaluated it. 

 

_ Maybe not the best idea.  _ “I know it’s not exactly your style, but I thought that maybe, since when Shadowhunters propose they use family rings, until we get married you could wear this-”

 

“Hey,” the Shadowhunter interrupted him, making Magnus look at him in his eyes, smiling, “it’s perfect, Magnus. I love it. Thank you.”

 

Magnus had to fight the tears again while putting the ring on his boyfriend- no, fiancé's finger. 

 

In that moment, when they looked at each other, everything was fine. Everything was in the right place. They were happy.

  
  
  
  
  


BONUS:

 

Magnus gasped, covering in mouth with his hand in surprise when he realized something.

 

“What is it?” Alec asked, frowning.

 

“The dinner on the balcony at the Institute! You wanted to-” he trailed off.

 

Alec smiled and shrugged. “I wanted to show you that I love you for who you are, not for your magic, but it wasn’t the right time.”

 

Magnus looked at him fondly. 

 

_ I’m gonna marry him. _


End file.
